


In Too Deep

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Yamato|Tenzou, Crossdressing, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Slightly possessive Kakashi, Smut, Tenzou is jealous, Yamato|Tenzou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo becomes jealous as every woman in the village drags Kakashi away. He hatches a plan for revenge.Written based on a Tumblr request for @adc6f1
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley (Adc6f1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adc6f1/gifts).



> Prompt request: I think a really cute one would be of tenzo being jealous of all the women that hit on kakashi so he steals narutos sexy no jutsu to either flirt with kakashi or knock him down a peg or two but gets in too deep. With either kakashi not knowing till the end or knowing and trolling poor tenzo.
> 
> I hope you like it! 😍  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @Kakayamaforever

It started as soon as he took off the mask. Tenzo had reassimilated into the regular shinobi population in order to fill the void while Kakashi was injured. He should have known it wouldn't be as simple as that. 

He missed his captain. He hadn't known that until the man was right in front of him, laying in a hospital bed looking far too pathetic. 

It was when he was finally called Tenzo again, or when Kakashi teased him and called him "kohai" that he really noticed it. The longing in his chest was not simply a reaction to stepping out into the light. 

They trained together, day after day, and then went on missions together. Tenzo paid for his senpai's meals, and crafted him beautiful benches to sprawl out on while he fought to control Naruto's chakra. 

They grew close, much like they were in Anbu, and Tenzo couldn't have stopped the spark of emotions if he had wanted to. 

Then he had gotten captured, and spent days unconscious. He had been tortured, and used to hurt his comrades… but all he could dream about was silver hair and a hidden smile. 

The war ended, and the entire rest of team 7 were boasted as heroes. Tenzo didn't care about any of that. He had never wanted to be famous. Now, Kakashi was up on a pedestal, perfect for Tenzo to watch from his place on the ground. Then he was the newly retired Rokudaime, and everyone wanted to share his time. He had been lucky to even get in contact with him for lunch. Kakashi had made himself rather sparse since dropping the Hokage hat on Naruto's head. 

That didn't stop Tenzo from trying to get Kakashi to spend time with him any moment that he could. Most times, paying for Kakashi's meals was worth the time they spent together. 

Today, they were in a small diner in the middle of the village, having a nice chat. 

"You have too much free time now, Senpai." Tenzo said with a laugh. 

"Maa… it's really not that free. I have plenty of hobbies." Kakashi said slyly, somehow managing to eat his food without moving his mask. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. "Reading porn does  _ not  _ count as a hobby." 

Kakashi chuckled. "It's  _ romance."  _

Tenzo laughed with him for a moment, enjoying the moment. Kakashi was rarely in such a talkative mood. 

"I don't think-" Tenzo started, only to be interrupted by the hostess. He was used to it.  _ Especially  _ when he was out with Kakashi. The man glowed like a damn beacon, drawing everyone's attention to the point where they hardly even noticed Tenzo was around. 

"Lord Hokage!" The woman said excitedly, giggling with a blush on her face. 

Kakashi turned to her, a smile in his eyes, and tilted his head in that way that drove all the ladies insane. Tenzo watched, half amused… and half annoyed. "Maa… what can I help you with?" He drawled, his voice lazy and deep in a way that told Tenzo their lunch date wasn't going to be lasting much longer. 

"Oh!" She said loudly, looking back to her friends behind the counter that were watching with smiles of their own. "I just wanted to tell you how handsome you are!" She finished the thought, leaning over just enough for Kakashi to get an eyeful of what was down her low-cut top. Tenzo rolled his eyes. He found the whole ordeal rather pathetic. 

_ Maybe not quite so pathetic as the fact that this was the third time in two weeks.  _

Tenzo had been out with Kakashi 3 times in the last two weeks… and every time some giggling broad would come up and drag Kakashi away with drool on her chin. 

"Oh? Am I handsome? I didn't notice." Kakashi spoke softly, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I  _ must  _ be, if a pretty girl like  _ you  _ is willing to talk to me." 

The woman made some sort of girly squealing noise, unable to control her nervous giggling now that Kakashi was full-on flirting with her. 

She rested her hip on their table, and Tenzo helpfully moved his plate away from her so he could finish his food without her spilling it everywhere. 

Kakashi didn't seem to mind the display, judging by the distinct lust in his eyes. "And when does such a pretty girl get off of work?" Kakashi asked easily. 

"Uh… actually, I've been off work for ten minutes already." The woman,  _ Tammi _ , according to her name tag, offered with a smile. She knew she was going to get what she wanted. Tenzo was able to celebrate a small amount, because he knew that she would  _ never  _ get to see his face. 

_ Small victories...  _ He told himself as his ex-captain stood slowly from the table, towering over the horny temptress. 

"Tenzo, we will have to continue this another day, I'm afraid. Something has come up." Kakashi spoke, hardly sparing him a glance. 

It would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt a little bit. The sad truth was that Kakashi probably wouldn't be okay ditching him like this if he had the balls to say something to him. It didn't matter though. Tenzo was still jealous. He was jealous of all the people that stole Kakashi's attention from him. 

Tenzo finished his meal quietly, paid the bill, and went for a long walk through the village. 

~

The next week, Kakashi and Tenzo were sitting at the end of the bar when a particularly large-breasted woman stole him away. 

Two days later, some trashy brunette practically straddled him at the table they were eating breakfast at. 

Frankly, Tenzo was getting tired of it. 

The recently retired Anbu took another long walk around the village, taking in the sights of the market district. Children ran all over the streets, playing and laughing like Tenzo and Kakashi had never been able to when they were young. 

He wondered how often Kakashi was laughing with the women he was always leaving with. 

"You've got a long way to go, kid!" Konohamaru called out from an alley. Curious as to why a jounin was hiding out in the side streets, Tenzo cloaked his chakra and snuck a peek. 

Konohamaru was standing across from a young kid, probably one of his genin team members. He formed a hand sign that was  _ all too familiar  _ to Tenzo before a puff of smoke covered him. He was now a blonde woman, displaying a pretty damn decent mastery over Naruto's "sexy jutsu". If Tenzo hadn't been incredibly gay, his nose would be bleeding from that one. Actually, she looked shockingly similar to the women Kakashi was always leaving with. 

Tenzo paused, his eyes widening a bit as he came up with a brilliant idea. Tenzo went home with a sly grin on his face, almost running inside his apartment before locking the door. 

Tenzo took a deep breath, almost talking himself out of it before shaking his head.  _ No chickening out.  _

Confident hands moved up to form the hand sign he had seen Naruto use a million times, forcing out his chakra and leaving him in a puff of smoke. He didn't  _ feel  _ much of anything, but could tell it worked. Tenzo walked to the bathroom, pausing in front of the mirror with a smile on his face. Staring back at him was a wonderfully shaped brunette, her bright green eyes rounded instead of the usual almond shape. He smirked, almost laughing at how pretty he was. 

~

Tenzo took a deep breath, steeling himself for the walk inside the bar. He knew Kakashi was there. Tenzo went over the plan in his head one more time. 

_ I'm Tamika… and I'm going to ignore Senpai like no girl ever has before. _

Tenzo walked inside with practiced ease, completely used to the red high heels he was wearing as he walked with his hips swaying. (Okay, so he had practiced things more than he would  _ ever  _ admit to anyone.) 

He sat properly at the bar, carefully as to not scrunch up his red cocktail dress. The matching purse was placed on the bar in front of him, and he had the bartender's attention immediately. 

Kakashi was in the back of the bar, sitting with Gai, Genma, and Asuma. He could feel eyes on him from their direction, and knew that tonight would be successful. 

"What can I get for you?" Carl asked from behind the bar. Tenzo answered, his voice high pitched and sweet. (He had been  _ Anbu _ , damn it. Of course he could pull off a simple voice change.) "Just a strawberry daiquiri, please." 

The man nodded, moving away with the ease of a retired shinobi. 

It was maybe five minutes before Genma was leaning on the bar next to him.  _ Perfect.  _ If Genma tried and failed, the others would goad Kakashi into giving it a shot. 

"Hey there, beautiful." Genma said, flashing him a bright smile. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" 

Tenzo didn't answer. He took a long, measured look up Genma's body before taking a drink from the glass Carl had just set on the counter. 

"Not a talker, huh? That's quite alright with me. I'm not much of a  _ talker _ , myself." Genma droned, his eyes gleaming as the "woman" was clearly checking him out. Tenzo found it difficult not to roll his eyes, instead bringing one perfectly manicured fingernail up to his lip, as if considering his offer. 

"No, thank you. I think I'd rather remain by myself." He said, answering sternly enough that Genma wouldn't keep trying. It was almost worth putting up with Genma when he saw the clear disappointment in his eyes. 

"As you wish." He answered, shockingly gentlemanly for Genma. The tokubetsu jounin was gone by the time Tenzo turned back to his drink at the bar. 

Tenzo worked hard to keep from laughing. 

To his surprise, Gai was the next one to show up at the bar. "Why hello, beautiful woman. I was wondering if you would like some company on a youthful night such as this?" Gai bellowed. 

Tenzo took his time answering, once again looking his suitor up and down, to the point where he was certain Gai practically had hearts where his eyes should be. "I don't think so, big boy." Tenzo answered slowly, his voice sexy and alluring, ending the whole ordeal with a slow wink. 

Gai looked like his heart was going to stop, his jaw dropped to the floor as he took in Tenzo's feminine form. "That is a shame, but I respect your wishes!" He called before sauntering back to his friends. Again, Tenzo fought hard not to laugh. With Kakashi's intense hearing, any slip up could spoil the entire thing. 

He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but the hushed comments coming from the back of the room made Tenzo certain that they were trying to talk Kakashi into coming over. It's not that Kakashi didn't have the confidence. But why go after the hard-to-get ladies when you had others practically falling over your feet? 

At least everyone  _ else  _ thought Kakashi was just lazy. Tenzo knew better. He knew that deep down, Kakashi was much more similar to his hound mask. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase… he just didn't allow himself to partake. 

It was another five minutes before he could feel Kakashi's presence moving. His own chakra was tamped down tight, at a level that not even the great Kakashi could sense. Tenzo felt his heartbeat pick up as that presence drifted closer, slowly angling it's way between tables and chairs to settle next to Tenzo at the bar. Kakashi took a different approach, sitting on the stool next to him. The older man ordered a beer. "Oh, and another of what she's having." He gestured over lightly. He spun on his stool, looking Tenzo over with an assessing eye. "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said with an eye smile, holding his hand out. 

Tenzo hadn't even realized that neither Gai or Genma had even bothered to introduce themselves until that moment. He held out his delicate hand, placing it lightly in Kakashi's excessively warm palm. 

_ He was touching Kakashi.  _ How long had it been since they'd had casual contact? 

"Tamika." Tenzo greeted. Using his eyes to look over the very appealing man in front of him. 

Kakashi tilted his head the tiniest amount, watching Tenzo carefully. 

"And what brings you out tonight?" Kakashi drawled easily, his dark eyes shining enticingly. 

"I was hoping to have a bit of fun, but it seems that there aren't any viable options." Tenzo answered. Kakashi would take that as a challenge, and Tenzo would deny him outright, perhaps knocking him down a peg or two in the process. 

"Oh? What a shame." Kakashi answered. "As Rokudaime, I know those other men personally, and can tell you that you made the right call in turning them down." 

_ Ah. Flaunting his Kage status. _

Tenzo smiled lightly. "Ah. I  _ thought _ you looked like one of the stone faces." He answered dismissively, not catering to any of his Senpai's wishes to be worshipped. 

Kakashi huffed a small laugh, standing up off of the barstool and leaning over Tenzo carefully. He could still get away if he wanted, and he knew that Kakashi had done that deliberately so he wouldn't scare the woman away. His ex-captain leaned down, close to his ear, and whispered with his voice sultry and low. "If you allowed me, I could show you pleasures beyond anything you've ever experienced." 

Tenzo couldn't hide the shudder that worked it's way down his spine. 

It was Kakashi's eyes that got him. Both of them, dark and filled with a lust that had  _ never  _ been directed at him before. It was a predatory gaze, one that made Kakashi look every bit the dangerous person he could be…

_ And Tenzo melted under it like butter.  _

Kakashi knew he had already won, placing a gentle finger beneath Tenzo's jaw to lift his face. Instead of moving to his lips like he expected, Kakashi turned his head to the side, Tenzo's feminine face hiding Kakashi's from the rest of the bar. Warm breath fanned over his skin, sending tingles through his body forcefully. Teeth nipped at his ear and soft lips captured the skin beneath it.  _ "Come with me."  _ Kakashi whispered huskily, a quiet demand but also a question. 

Tenzo couldn't do anything. He was frozen in time, because apparently he had dropped into another dimension where Kakashi looked at him with a lust-filled eyes as if he could just devour the younger man whole. 

After a brief moment, Tenzo nodded the smallest amount. 

Kakashi grabbed his wrist gently, leading him towards the door to leave. Tenzo had been fucked before. He'd even been fucked as part of a mission. But now, he was  _ really  _ fucked because he didn't know if the lady parts he created were even functional. Even if they were… could Tenzo really go through with this in a body that wasn't his? That wasn't fair to Kakashi  _ or  _ him. 

How do women turn down men after they are already being led away to their apartment? Tenzo searched his mind for an answer. Kakashi must have sensed his dilemma, because a warm hand fit itself into the small of his back, directing him forward. Tenzo leaned into his Senpai's arm, enjoying the sweet contact, his brain becoming muddied with the need to be close to the man.

Kakashi's apartment wasn't even that far from the bar, and Tenzo's panic was rising with each step they took. 

Before he had come up with a solution, Kakashi was pulling him over the threshold. Tenzo could hardly think anything about the place before he was pressed up against the wall, Kakashi's long body up against his. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Kakashi murmured, his hands gripping Tenzo's waist and capturing his surprised lips in a kiss. 

_ He was right.  _ Tenzo felt delirious as Kakashi kissed him within an inch of his life. Tenzo had never been kissed like  _ that.  _ It didn't feel like normal one-night-stand material... not when Kakashi's hands were already trailing over his tight female body and he was trying to taste every inch of Tenzo's mouth. 

Kakashi's hands traveled back towards his ass, which honestly, Tenzo hadn't changed that much. He couldn't stop the moan that sprung from his lips, forgetting for a moment that his voice had been changed and startling himself. 

Tenzo finally got a handle on himself, his hands making their move to grope Kakashi through his clothes. His left hand settled on a nipple, hardened under the thin shirt he was wearing. Tenzo's right hand went straight down to Kakashi's crotch. The older man groaned, rutting his hips forward into Tenzo's hand. 

"You like that?" Tenzo spoke softly, a smirk on his face. 

Before he could blink, Tenzo's arms were pinned over his head, and Kakashi's body was insistently pressing into his. Kakashi was inches away from his face, a possessive look lingering in his dark eyes. 

"You want to know what I would  _ like _ ?" Kakashi growled, moving forward to catch Tenzo's bottom lip with his teeth. Tenzo shivered again, his body reacting splendidly to his Senpai. His breath hitched as he waited for the answer. 

"What I want… is for you to transform back into your regular body." Kakashi spoke low, connecting his forehead to Tenzo's. 

Suddenly, he found he couldn't breathe. Tenzo fought to force himself to take in some air as his heart beat a million miles a minute. "W-what?" He managed to stutter out. 

Kakashi chuckled darkly, his voice feral and low in a way Tenzo had never heard before. 

"What I  _ said _ , is that I want to fuck your  _ real  _ body,  _ Kohai _ ." 

Tenzo sputtered, hardly breathing as Kakashi ground their hips together, still watching Tenzo's eyes carefully. Finally, he decided against speaking, releasing the jutsu while his captain watched. 

How he knew, or how long he had known, was a mystery. Tenzo was opening his mouth to ask, but Kakashi was on him again before he had the chance. The silver haired ninja stepped up the intensity now that Tenzo was in his own body again. Hands roamed faster than before, frantically trying to feel all of his muscles. 

Tenzo was achingly hard, and started rubbing himself on Kakashi wherever he could. 

Kakashi groaned loudly, and he felt the familiar pull of a shunshin. They were in Kakashi's bedroom now, and somehow Tenzo wasn't surprised at the blatant misuse of chakra. His Senpai was the  _ king  _ of unnecessary chakra use. 

Kakashi's mouth was still attacking his own, right up until he was shoved backwards, falling onto the bed. The older ninja growled, shedding his clothes quickly. "My naughty little kohai thinks he can trick me, does he?" 

Tenzo's breath was still caught in his throat as he watched each new bit of pale skin reveal itself. Kakashi was soon naked, displaying a prominent erection to Tenzo's approving gaze. He stopped drooling for a moment to take off his own shirt, but Kakashi beat him to the button on his pants, ripping the button off completely in his impatience. 

A small disapproving squeak left his lips, and Kakashi just chuckled. "Don't worry, Kohai. You won't be needing pants again tonight." 

Tenzo swallowed nervously, the dark look in Kakashi's eyes betraying the truth of that statement. How the hell was this even happening? Tenzo had never seen Kakashi act interested in a man before… yet here he was dragging down the brunette's pants and boxers. Once his lower half was naked too, Tenzo blushed. What if Kakashi  _ didn't  _ like men? Why was he doing this?

Tenzo pulled his legs up, trying to block his groin from Kakashi's view.

_ "Tenzo."  _ Kakashi scolded lightly, laying on the bed with his face next to Tenzo's. His name rolled off of his Senpai's lips so smoothly that he almost forgot why he had been trying to hide. "I've never known you to be self-conscious." Kakashi commented. "What's wrong?" 

Tenzo felt his face growing redder. "I-I have never seen you interested in men." 

Kakashi's eyebrows raised in amusement before the man just started  _ laughing.  _ He laughed with his full body, his chest shaking as he reached out to pull Tenzo closer. "Tenzo… men in Konoha won't approach me in public like the women here do."

"Oh." Was Tenzo's brilliant answer. He had a million other questions, but the excited gleam in Kakashi's eye told him they would have to wait. 

"Just know this," Kakashi started, "I don't intend on letting go of you after this. If you wanted this to be a one-time fling… you should go now."

Tenzo's jaw dropped, his eyes widening at the shocking confession. Never in a thousand years did Tenzo think that  _ Kakashi Hatake  _ would be saying those words to him.  _ "Senpai…" _ Tenzo half-whined, reaching tentative hands out to feel the naked skin next to him. 

Kakashi's responding growl sent shivers down Tenzo's spine. The possessive way he eyed the younger man's body was sending more heat down south very quickly. "I'm going to make you  _ mine,  _ Tenzo." 

Before he even had a chance to respond to that declaration, Tenzo was on his back again, Kakashi between his spread legs. He attacked Tenzo's skin, lavishing it with attention as he sucked and licked his way across Tenzo's chest. Every so often, Kakashi would nip with his teeth, sending tiny jolts of electricity through Tenzo's spine. After leaving several purplish marks across his chest, Kakashi reached over him into his bedside drawer. Tenzo felt his breath hitch as the movement dragged their cocks together. 

Kakashi was back with the swift movements befitting a Hokage, his fingers already slicked from the lube he had retrieved. Tenzo's body was practically vibrating with anticipation, his legs opening up more to give Kakashi better access to where he wanted him. Calloused fingers smoothed over his skin, the muscles beneath them twitching as he trailed down Tenzo's thigh. Kakashi's mouth placed warm kisses on the inside of his legs, just as his finger started teasing the rim of Tenzo's ass. The finger slid inside, and his back arched off the bed, his mouth opening in a silent cry. 

Kakashi groaned. "So  _ tight _ , Tenzo." He commented, leaning forward to lick a stripe up the side of Tenzo's erection. The brunette gasped loudly, his hips jumping a small amount. 

_ "Senpai…"  _ Tenzo moaned, pushing his hips back against the finger. He needed  _ more _ , and he needed it soon. 

Kakashi took the hint, adding another slicked up digit carefully, stretching and working Tenzo open with enthusiasm. Kakashi grazed his prostate, and Tenzo was certain his moans would be bothering the neighbors. Kakashi kept pressing on it insistently, and Tenzo couldn't handle much more or he would lose it. "Senpai,  _ please. _ " He moaned out. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Only if you use my  _ name _ , Tenzo." 

_ "Kakashi…" _ Tenzo wantonly moaned, rocking his hips back onto those pale fingers. 

Kakashi growled again, removing his fingers to add some lube to his erection. Tenzo did his best to relax as the other man lined up, pressing in all in one go. Tenzo wailed, his back arching in pleasure at the intense stretch. His fingernails dug into the sheets, and his toes curled uncontrollably. 

Kakashi groaned, leaning over to capture Tenzo's waiting mouth. Their teeth clashed, and Tenzo's fingers wound tightly through soft silver hair, tugging a bit and making Kakashi shudder. The older man's hips moved forward experimentally, and Tenzo broke the kiss as he cried out sharply. 

Kakashi hummed happily. "So sensitive… and you take my cock so well, Tenzo." 

He couldn't hide the shiver at the praise, and Kakashi definitely noticed, both silver eyebrows shooting upwards. 

"Such a good Kohai, sucking me into this tight ass." Kakashi cooed, pulling almost all of the way out and slamming back in quickly. Tenzo couldn't keep quiet if he wanted to, crying out non-stop as Kakashi fucked him down into the mattress and muttered wonderful things. 

His legs were lifted up onto Kakashi's shoulders, and the man practically bent him in half, pounding into him furiously as Tenzo clung to the sheets. 

_ "So flexible… and strong."  _

Kakashi grabbed a handful of Tenzo's ass, the other hand with a strong grip on his hip. Tenzo was incapable of speaking anymore, his words coming out as garbled moans while Kakashi's cock repeatedly slammed into his prostate. 

_ "This ass is  _ mine.  _ This beautiful body belongs to  _ me." 

Tenzo shouted Kakashi's name as he came, streaks of white shooting across his abs and up to his chest. Kakashi let his legs down, but didn't stop his movements at all. Pale fingers wrapped around his waist, using the leverage to pull him into each thrust until he was filling up Tenzo's tight cavern with his release. His thrusts became erratic, finally stuttering to a stop after a few more moments as his orgasm died down. 

Instead of pulling out, Kakashi leaned down over him, winding his fingers through Tenzo's hair and connecting their foreheads. "I mean it, Tenzo. I don't want to let you go. If I had known you were interested…" Kakashi spoke softly, his dark eyes never leaving Tenzo's. 

Tenzo felt his eyes glaze over, his heart hammering away in his chest as the weight of Kakashi's admission settled over him. "I… I've  _ always  _ loved you, Kakashi."

The older man huffed a laugh. "We've wasted a lot of time, then, haven't we? I love you too." 

~

Tenzo sat in the booth, looking around with a smile as Kakashi sat across from him. The food here was delicious, and the company was wonderful. Kakashi had kept his word so far. In the week since they had gotten together, Kakashi hardly spent a minute away from him. (Though to be fair… this was the most time they had spent in actual  _ clothing  _ since then.) 

The hostess walked up with a bright smile. She was a skinny little thing with raven-black hair and bright green eyes. Tenzo knew her smile was only so wide because she was going to flirt with the Rokudaime. He didn't care. Honestly, he was a little curious as to how the older man would handle it. 

The woman giggled as she stepped up to the table. "Has everything been to your liking today, Lord Hokage?" 

"Mm. Yes. The food has been very good." Kakashi said with a polite eye-smile, one that Tenzo could tell didn't even reach his lips. 

"Is there  _ anything else _ that I could do for you?" The woman asked suggestively, leaning over the table a little bit. 

"Actually, there is." Kakashi spoke softly. 

The woman's face lit up as she watched the man intensely. 

"Could you leave us alone for a while? I'm trying to enjoy a nice meal with my boyfriend." Kakashi said, his voice never becoming anything other than friendly, even though his words were clearly meant to shoo the woman away. 

The woman stood up straight quickly, the shock and disappointment obvious on her face. "Boyfriend?" She mumbled incredulously, turning towards Tenzo with raised eyebrows. Tenzo gave her a cheeky little wave, grinning as he popped a piece of carrot into his mouth. 

The woman stumbled over an apology, retreating back to the counter much quicker than she had been moving earlier. Kakashi chuckled, reaching across the small table to grip Tenzo's hand. 

_ He could definitely get used to this.  _

  
  


~~

**Bonus: How Kakashi knew**

  
  


Kakashi sat at the table, wedged far too close to Gai for his comfort as he watched Genma speak to the attractive woman at the bar. Everyone (even Asuma) had been watching her since she walked into the building. Her curves were exquisite, and that tight dress hugged her in all the right places. She looked like the type of woman that would be starring in movies, or hanging off of a rich man's arm. 

Kakashi wasn't all that surprised when Genma came back disappointed. He  _ was  _ surprised when he said that the woman had checked him out. 

Gai was making googly eyes at her for a few minutes before Genma convinced him to give it a shot. Kakashi could tell that Genma wanted someone else to be turned down too so he wouldn't feel as bad. This time, however, Kakashi watched closely. The beautiful brunette  _ definitely  _ gave Gai a thorough look before shooing him away. 

Kakashi's curiosity was peaked. The woman was clearly interested in some company, but had much higher standards than someone who would normally look for a partner in a bar. That, or she was trying to get someone's attention.

It honestly didn't take much for Genma to talk him into going over there too. 

Kakashi walked up slowly, assessing the woman from afar as he approached her. He sat on the stool next to her, ordering them both new drinks. 

It wasn't until after he introduced himself that he looked into her eyes. The woman's gaze was warm, fond in a way he hadn't expected. She looked at him like he was her oldest friend, even when the rest of her was saying he was a stranger. Her gaze fixated on his right eye, the one that had been uncovered his whole life, before flicking over to view his newer left one as an afterthought. 

_ There was only one person who looked at him like that.  _

The adoration in her eyes was something that no jutsu could ever cover up. Even as she introduced herself as Tamika, Kakashi knew it in his very soul, from the moment they locked eyes. 

_ Tenzo… you sneaky bastard _ . 

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what his Kohai's plan was, but he was determined to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day! 😁😘


End file.
